


Too Good to be Real

by inkstainedmeg



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedmeg/pseuds/inkstainedmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian says he's taking Kurt skating. Kurt misinterprets.</p><p>Fluff version of "Too Good to be True".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to be Real

Kurt knew that it was too good to be real.

He got up on a Saturday morning, stretched out in bed before getting up and starting his morning routine. He did his yoga, he did his morning skincare, he started breakfast and made a healthy smoothie for himself and he contemplated what to wear. Sebastian had said that they would have a date today, a daytime date; he wanted to take Kurt skating. It had seemed a little odd at the time, but Kurt remembered when his grandfather used to take him to the local skating rink when he was a child, and it seemed very romantic to him. It seemed a little out of character for Sebastian, but Kurt wasn’t going to question it. It was sweet and Kurt rather liked the idea.

He showed up at Sebastian’s door like they’d agreed, having managed to find a pair of roller skates that probably had belonged to some olden Hummel in days of yore, and they looked classy and thrifty and awesome with his outfit if he did say so himself. He wore a pair of tan brushed suede pants and a matching dark brown vest and white shirt, but when Kurt rang the bell and Sebastian answered it wearing a pair of dark pants low on his hips and holding a skateboard in his hand, Kurt felt the immediate need to melt into the ground.

He’d known it was too good to be true, but he’d had to try for it anyway. Of course he had. And now Sebastian was bent over laughing at him and Kurt was turning bright red and he really didn’t need this first thing Saturday morning.

“You look like you stepped out of the 20s, Kurt,” Sebastian gasped, struggling for air and still laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed before turning around and starting to head back to his car. “You can go on a date with yourself, Sebastian!” he yelled over his shoulder. Just because he had gotten his hopes up over something that had sounded sweet and maybe slightly cliché, but romantic anyway, didn’t mean that Sebastian had to laugh at him for it.

The tall boy managed to catch his wrist right as Kurt slipped into the driver’s seat, and Kurt gave him a look that probably could’ve frozen hell if he’d been trying for it.

“No, no, no, wait- -“ Sebastian managed between breaths, still a bit red in the face from laughing so hard.

“Why, so you can mock me for thinking you were being romantic?”

“No, babe. You’re just so cute I couldn’t help it.”

“Charming as that is, I don’t really enjoy being laughed at.” Kurt scowled, staring determinedly at the steering wheel. He would not look up at Bas. Bas would give him the puppy eyes and before Kurt knew it he’d be dressed in something that was two sizes too tall and made him look like a hobo. Not. Happening. (Not this time at least. Not again.)

“I’m not…look. Come inside, we’ll figure out what we want to do. No one’s home, you can change into something of mine or we’ll go to a movie or something instead, okay?” Bas had that pleading note in his voice that meant he was sorry, but Kurt was trying to ignore it. He was still annoyed. He was.

“Fine,” he said finally. “We’ll look up a skating rink and then you will take me there and you will like it, Sebastian Smythe, or I will tell everyone at school that you really enjoy cuddling for hours.”

“Deal.”

\--

In the end, they wound up googling where there might actually be a skating rink. Kurt had managed to persuade Sebastian into it with a few well-timed kisses (alright, they’d made out for a solid ten minutes) but they were going to do this. Kurt looked away from the computer and smiled at where Sebastian stood in front of his wardrobe.

“What exactly does one wear to skate around in circles?” he asked, tossing a look over his shoulder. Kurt turned and tilted his head, biting back a laugh. Sebastian looked both lost and smug, and Kurt wasn’t quite sure how he pulled that off, but he somehow managed.

\--

The rink was on the outskirts of town, something that soothed Sebastian’s ego a bit once Kurt reassured him that no, the Warblers probably would never set foot around here and yes, his reputation was just fine, he just needed to get out of the car.

“Sebastian. Honestly. It’s just a skating rink. I know you’re not scared.”

Sebastian looked at him. “That’s preposterous,” he agreed. “I’m not scared. I just don’t want to go in there. The place probably smells like feet.”

Kurt rolled his eyes before walking off into the rink. Sebastian caught up as Kurt reached the rental counter. He, of course, had a nice pair of brushed lambskin roller skates. Sebastian would need to rent though, and Kurt hid his laugh behind a hand at the look on his boyfriend’s face when he realized this.

Once the hurdle was cleared though, Kurt hid his laugh for a different reason – Sebastian was totally and completely unfamiliar with roller skates. He fell on his ass when he tried to get up after putting them on. Kurt knew that the day was definitely not going to be the waste that he had feared.

\--

Kurt had expected that the day was going to be a disaster. It had started out too good to be true, but once Sebastian got the hang of the wheels on his shoes and started chasing Kurt around the rink (and Kurt was fast, he’d like it known), it was actually pretty fun. He laughed more in one afternoon than he’d laughed in days, and when they finally decided it was time to go home, Kurt had a bright smile on his face.

The kiss on the doorstep when Kurt dropped Sebastian off again was the best part of the day, in Kurt’s opinion. Soft and tender, they both smiled into it; it was sweet and romantic and Kurt loved it. Maybe this day was too good to be real, but he was definitely going to savor it for as long as he could.


End file.
